


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Majestic tale of a rockstar with a guitar and a velvet coat

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [42]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humour, Playing Guitar, RPF, Singing, Suppressed Feelings, the red velvet coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter plays the guitar in between takes, and Jenna misses it. She wanted to see him, and he wants her to see it. So he makes her see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Majestic tale of a rockstar with a guitar and a velvet coat

**Author's Note:**

> As reaction to the new Colepaldi pics and Peter playing a guitar in his new red coat, I wrote this fic - finally got inspired.  
> As usual, this is RPF, don't read when don't like, and everything here is based on little facts, but is only fictional. And I have not much clue about playing a guitar, so forgive me in case I wrote crap.  
> Okay, some maybe recognize the title... as usual I sat 20 minutes in front of my screen, clueless what to name this, and listened to the DW S8 Soundtrack and "Majestic tale of an idiot with a box" was on.. so...

“I don’t believe it!” it was Jenna bolting inside the room, the crew used as break room and where Peter sat alone, sipping from some coffee. “I can’t believe you really did that!”

“W-what?” Peter stuttered, unsure what he had done wrong this time.

Jenna had an IPad in hand and turned it, “You played guitar!” It showed a picture of him in his new costume - a red velvet coat, in a music store, having a guitar in hand.

Peter started to grin, remembering the fresh experience he had, just a few hours ago, “Yeah, I did!”

“Without me?” she exclaimed.

“Well, you... you were on a break, so,” he shrugged unsure how to take her comment. “Is that… bad?”

Jenna stared at him. When she had seen the picture, she was indeed disappointed, she would have loved to hear him tug at the guitar, maybe even sing. She never had the chance yet. Also it was not so, that he ran around on set, playing a guitar all day long. It had been a rare opportunity, and she had missed it.

“Are you kidding me, of course!” she didn’t wanted to spread out her disappointment further and changed topic before he could say something. “Aside that, you know, you broke the internet right?”

He looked at her, all innocent, processing her words, “Me? Broke the internet? Well, the last time I looked it was still there.”

Jenna smirked, seeing the mischief in his eyes, “When was the last time you looked?”

He glanced down to the floor, smirking his schoolboy smile, “2007, or something?”

“Very funny!” she looked at the picture one more time, shaking her head over it. “I can’t believe it, I am away for five minutes, and you take a stroll down the road to decide to play a bit rockstar. Have you even seen you?” she motioned to his new coat.

He was well aware of what she meant, but decided to play his usual game with her, “There was no mirror, so it’s a bit complicated seeing myself, while doing something.”

She wouldn’t tell him, she liked, when he was all smug. Well aware of what kind of attention he had attracted and that people made a huge fuzz over him, this ridiculous jacket, that suited him all too well, and a five minute gig in a small music store around the corner. Peter knew exactly what he was doing and what that made with people.

“Next time,” she pointed out to him. “No gig without me!”

He wouldn’t tell her, that he liked when she was all bossy with him, a bit grumpy and yet never really angry. The truth was he had looked out for her, before he went inside, but she indeed had been on a break and then there was no going back, and so it happened without her.

“Fine by me,” he smiled, sipping from his cup.

Jenna walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself some into a paper cup, plus sugar, plus milk and then turned around, swirling everything with a spoon, “So, this is what you did,” she started, clearly a thought in her head, she needed to share with him, “back when you were in your twenties?”

Peter couldn’t follow, and frowned for a moment.

“Shoving over your best jacket, plugged in your guitar to play and sing a bit. Impressing the girls, I mean,” she really was disappointed she had missed it, and now had decided to tease him a bit. Her method of hiding her true feelings.

It made him chuckle. It never had been his main interest, but he couldn’t deny the fact, that the thought of impressing some girls with it, had crossed his mind when he had started making music. “I don’t know,” his eyes roamed over her for a moment, “Has it?”

A meaningful silence fell over them while they shared long glances, with a smile on their faces. Something they often did, when one of them had said something, that was clearly between the lines. It was not uncomfortable, but sometimes too much.

One eyebrow raised, a soft smile around his lips, chin lowered, his fingers curling around his cup and Jenna always tried to imagine him, back when he was her age, back in his punk rocker days, with his slicked back brown hair and some attitude only people under 30 could have. She had seen pictures of him, of course, since he was the Doctor they were everywhere.

“How shall I know,” she broke the silence with a hand gesture. “I wasn’t there.”

“Oh, come on, you not going to hold this against me for the rest of my life, do you?” he protested.

She grabbed her cup and headed toward the exit, “You broke the internet. Without me! What do you think I am going to do?” She chuckled and wanted to leave.

“Jenna,” he stopped her and waited till she was looking at him. “Would you really have liked to hear me play?”

“Sure, I mean why not? You know I was always curious about it,” she answered softly, making clear she was not really mad at him.

“It’s nothing special,” he emptied his cup. “Back in the old days, no one made a fuss about it. They only do it now, because,” he gestured over himself, “well, you know why.”

“I know, also it doesn’t change the fact, I would have loved to hear you play. Fuss or no fuss.”

He watched her leave and spent a few minutes thinking about it. Life was so insane these days, he thought. Back in the old days, it was just him and a guitar, and that it was. Nothing more, and now, he broke the fucking internet.

##

Three days later they were back in the studio and the day was almost over, when Peter came to Jenna’s trailer, “Do you have a minute, I want to show you something.”

Jenna eyed him, he was wearing one of the long coats they always wore between filming, “It’s over twenty degrees, don’t you tell me you are cold.”

As answer he rolled his eyes, “Are you my fashion advisor now, or what?” she could clearly see and hear he wanted to add the f-word somewhere and smirked. “Now come on, I don’t have all day!” he waved her with him, like the Doctor did sometimes, uncaring if she even had the minute. She knew, that he knew this spurred on her curiosity and so she followed him, back inside the studio, toward the Tardis set.

“Where are we going?” she asked anyway, only earning another wave with his hands. The set was empty, only him and her, and the dim light of the Tardis.

“So,” he began and came to an halt in front of the Tardis. “You said you wanted to hear me play.”

“Play?” for a moment she was lost, it had been a long day. “Oh, play, yes, yeah. So?”

He gave her a hop with his eyebrows and a grin, and stepped to the side, revealing something. His red velvet coat hanging over something, aside the console.

“I have a little surprise for you,” he took off the jacket he was wearing, revealing that he was still wearing his costume with the waistcoat and the white shirt. Next he grabbed his red jacket and revealed a guitar and an amplifier.

Jenna gaped at it, eyes and mouth wide open, “No, you didn’t!”

“Yeah, I did,” he winked. “Even brought my best jacket.” In a dramatic way he shoved over his velvet jacket and grabbed then for the guitar.

“Where did you get the guitar?” she came a bit closer taking the instrument in.

“You really ask the important questions, mh?” he teased. “Tardis kindly reproduced one for me,” he padded the console lovingly, and it caused the hoped reaction from Jenna. A smile.

She guessed he had bought it or had rented it extra for the occasion. He had been away from set for an hour over the lunch break, and only now she realized why, as he usually never left set.

“Sit down,” he pointed over to the staircase, turned the amplifier on and sat himself down into the seat by the handrail.

“Why are you doing this?” she then asked, still couldn’t believe he was about to play for her. In the Tardis.

“You said, you wanted to hear me play, and,” he tugged one string, and a soft guitar sound emerged, “I thought I would like to do it for you. So here we are.”

“So much fuss?” he could have easily played to her on a simple guitar in his trailer, or they could have went to another store when filming outside next week. There were many easier ways to do this.

He held her gaze for a moment, before looking down at the guitar, shoving his fingertips over the strings, till another sound happened. Gosh how he loved playing from time to time, he missed it, always to busy, so he rarely did it. It was a good opportunity to do it, and he knew she would have fun with it. It had been a couple of hard weeks for her, and he knew he would make her smile. The only thing he always wanted when around her, making her smile. His face came up again, “Yeah. So much fuss.”

She blushed slightly, “What are you going to play?”

“I’m pretty good with Bowie,” he offered.

“I guessed that.”

“Sure you did,” he hadn’t thought about what to play, and now went through the songs he had in mind and settled on one quickly. “Ready?”

“You are the rockstar,” she beamed at him. “I am ready when you are.”

He licked his lips, gave her one last grin and then began. Jenna was not that familiar with Bowie songs, but this one, she recognized immediately at its catchy tune. China Girl.

He played the intro a bit longer as she remembered it in the song, probably to find into the tune and the mood, or maybe because he now developed doubt about his song choice. When he looked up to her, she smiled at him encouraging. Quickly he concentrated back to the riffs he needed to play and then started to sing.

 

_I could escape this feeling, with my China Girl_

_I feel a wreck without my, little China Girl_

_I hear her heart beating, loud as thunder_

_Saw they stars crashing_

 

Jenna swallowed. Not only that the set gave a very nice acoustic, Peter’s voice was rich and fitted the song so good. She only had heard him sing on some tracks on YouTube and hearing him now live was so different in its sound, and so much better. His warm voice, the slight Scottish accent, it went straight into her stomach.

 

_I'm a mess without my, little China Girl_

_Wake up mornings where's my, little China Girl_

_I hear hearts beating, loud as thunder_

_Saw they stars crashing down_

 

Now, familiar with the riffs he looked up to her, singing. When was the last time he had done something like this. Ages. He should feel ridiculous. For many reasons. And yet he didn’t.

 

_I feel a-tragic like I'm Marlon Brando_

_When I look at my China Girl_

_I could pretend that nothing really meant too much_

_When I look at my China Girl_

 

No wonder, he had broken the internet, Jenna thought. ‘ _Look at him, the dapper Doctor in his way to attractive red velvet coat, a guitar in hand, rocking the Tardis.’_ When people would see this, it would break much more than just the internet. Except it wasn’t the dapper Doctor singing here. It was Peter. And that was probably the best thing of everything.

 

_I stumble into town just like a sacred cow_

_Visions of swastikas in my head_

_Plans for everyone_

_It's in the whites of my eyes_

_My little China Girl_

Without noticing Jenna had started to move her head with the music, and her fingers drummed to the beat. He liked it, seeing her having fun, going with the music of his youth. He wondered if she could sing too, probably. She might had a good dark smoky voice, when she trained it.

_You shouldn't mess with me_

_I'll ruin everything you are_

_I'll give you television_

_I'll give you eyes of blue_

_I'll give you men who want to rule the world_

 

For a moment he lost track, only played the solo. Why did he chose that song? Because of the nice guitar solo, and… no, he shouldn’t think the thought to an end. It was a nice song, that was all. Sometimes he lied to himself.

 

_And when I get excited_

_My little China Girl says_

_Oh baby just you shut your mouth_

_She says... sh-sh-shhh_

 

He ended the song with a hard stroke over the strings, like a good rockstar would do it, and made also a nice little move with the guitar and earned Jenna’s cheering and applause.

“That was… awesome!”

“Yes?” he smiled all shy down to the ground, his fingers fumbling with bits of the guitar. “Did you like it?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely!” she said, realizing the now so silent Tardis set. Only him and her. It was almost never so silent in the Tardis, as many people were usually very busy around them. She could have that every day. “Private concert, happens not every day.”

He stood up and turned the amplifier off, placing the guitar back into the stand, then turning around to her, his hands in his pockets, “So?”

“So, what?”

“Did it work? Best jacket. Plugging in my guitar,” he pursed his lips, smiling impish at her, knowing she hadn’t picked up on his hint yet. “Impressing the girls.”

She was torn between a cheeky answer and the truth, that she was really happy about him, playing for her. Since she had heard, he had been in this band of his, he teased him from time to time to sing again, without knowing he could play the guitar so well.

Standing up she walked across from him, leaning against the console, “Maybe.”

He had expected such answer, “Better as a no.”

“You shouldn’t have made such a fuss over it, not for me,” she walked up to him, went on her tip toes and gave him her usual goodbye hug, this time with a kiss on the cheek. He bent down, slipping his hand around her back for a second, to steady himself, as he needed to bow down deep, as she was wearing only trainers. He liked doing it. “It was brilliant, thank you so much. It’s time for me to go home, get some sleep. Are you leaving too, or?”

“Or, playing another session?” he grinned. “I should do that, shouldn’t I?”

She patted his arm, “See you tomorrow. Don’t forget to rest.”

“I don’t,” he reached for the guitar again. “Oh, and, about the fuss. For you - anytime.”

For a moment she watched him, how he started playing, another Bowie song, and when the door fell into the lock behind her, she heard him sing:

 

_I, I will be king_

_And you, you will be queen ..._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The two Bowie songs I mentioned were clearly; "China Girl" and the other is "Heroes" - go listen to them!  
> In case you liked it, please consider a kudo and or a comment! Thanks for the read!  
> Also I publish Colepaldi on regular basis and can be found on tumblr (Colepaldi-in-the-tardis).


End file.
